berenstainbearsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Berenstain Bears In The Wax Museum/Quotes (Billingual)
'Brother Bear:' * Come on, let's have a look. ����Allez, jetons un coup d'oeil.���� ����Vamos, echemos un vistazo.���� ����Venha, vamos dar uma olhada.���� ����Vini non, kite a gen yon gade.���� ����さあ、見てみましょう。���� ��������어서, 한번 보자.�������� --'(Page 17):'-- * Well, whatever it is, it's gonna be huge. ����Quoi que ce soit, ça va être énorme.���� ����Bueno, sea lo que sea, va a ser enorme.���� ����Bem, seja o que for, vai ser enorme.���� ����Oke, kèlkeswa sa li ye, li pral gen gwo pouvwa.���� ����それがなんであれ、それは巨大になるでしょう。���� ��������글쎄, 그것이 무엇이든, 그것은 엄청 커질거야.�������� --'(Page 18):'-- * Awesome! ����Impressionnant!���� ����¡Increíble!���� ����Impressionante!���� ����Enkwayab!���� ����驚くばかり！���� ��������굉장해!�������� --'(Page 28):'-- *����Bueno, ¿qué estamos esperando? El tiempo para nuestra Gran Aventura está sobre nosotros.���� ����Bem, o que estamos esperando? O tempo da nossa Grande Aventura está sobre nós.���� ����Oke, ki sa nou ap tann pou? Tan pou gwo avanti nou an sou nou.���� ����さて、私たちは何を待っていますか？ 私たちの大冒険の時間は私たちにあります。���� ��������글쎄, 우리가 뭘 기다리고 있니?우리의 위대한 모험을위한 시간이 우리에게 있습니다.�������� 'Cousin Freddy Bear:' --'(Page 11):'-- * We're going out to Birder's Woods for a hike. Then, if there's a time, we'll play some catch at the schoolyard. ����Nous allons à Birder's Woods pour une randonnée. Ensuite, si le temps le permet, nous jouerons un peu à la cour d'école.���� ����Saldremos a Woods Birder para una caminata. Entonces, si hay un momento, jugaremos algo en el patio de la escuela.���� ����Nós estamos indo para Woods Birder para uma caminhada. Então, se houver tempo, vamos jogar alguma coisa no pátio da escola.���� ����Nou pral soti nan Woods Birder pou yon vwayaje. Lè sa a, si gen yon tan, nou pral jwe kèk trape nan lakou lekòl la.���� ����我々はハイキングのために国境の森へ出かけている。 その後、時間があれば、校庭でキャッチします。���� ��������우리는 하이킹을 위해 국경의 숲으로 나갈거야. 그런 다음 시간이 있다면 우리는 학교 운동장에서 잡을 것입니다.�������� --'(Page 12):'-- * That's new? What's it all about? ����C'est nouveau? De quoi s'agit-il?���� ����¿Eso es nuevo? ¿De que trata todo esto?���� ����Essa é nova? O que é isso tudo?���� ����Sa a nouvo? Ki sa ki nan li tout sou?���� ����それは新しいですか？それは何ですか？���� ��������그게 새로운거야? 그게 다 뭐니?�������� --'(Page 16):'-- * They're getting ready to lay the foundation. ����Ils se préparent à jeter les bases.���� ����Se están preparando para sentar las bases.���� ����Eles estão se preparando para lançar as bases.���� ����Yo ap vin pare yo mete fondasyon an.���� ����彼らは基礎を築く準備をしています。���� ��������그들은 기초를 놓을 준비를하고 있습니다.�������� --'(Page 28):'- * ����Si yo fuera un oso de apuestas, te daría 100 a 1 probabilidades de que sean.���� ����Se eu fosse um urso de apostas, daria 100 a 1 chances de que eles fossem.���� ����Si mwen te yon lous parayj, mwen ta ba ou 100 a 1 chans ke yo ye.���� ����私が賭けクマだったとしたら、100対1のオッズがあると思います。���� ��������내가 베팅 곰이라면, 당신에게 100 대 1의 확률을 줄 것입니다.�������� --'(Page 30):'- * Wow! Whatever it is, it's a whole lot bigger than the school auditorium... ����Hou la la! Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est beaucoup plus grand que l'auditorium de l'école...���� ����¡Guauu! Sea lo que sea, es mucho más grande que el auditorio de la escuela...���� ����Uau! Seja o que for, é muito maior que o auditório da escola...���� ����Bondye Papa m! Kèlkeswa sa li ye, li se yon anpil antye pi gwo pase oditoryòm lekòl la...���� ����うわー！ それが何であれ、それは学校の講堂よりもずっと大きいです...���� ��������와우! 그것이 무엇이든, 그것은 학교 강당보다 훨씬 큽니다 ...�������� --- * What is it? ����それは何ですか？���� ��������이게 뭐야?�������� --'(Page 52):'-- * What only happened is great, of course. But it's kind of sad, also. Because it means our Great Adventure are pretty much over. Our Great Adventure was watching that building go up & dreaming about what it would be like inside. And sneaking in & seeing all that stuff was the climax. I tell ya, we can't top that. It's like reading an adventure story & realizing you've already read the exciting chapter. Going to the grand opening will be cool, but it won't be as good as sneaking was~or even as good as all the anticipation...Hey, are you listening? ����Ce qui est arrivé est génial, bien sûr. Mais c'est un peu triste, aussi. Parce que cela signifie que notre grande aventure est à peu près terminée. Notre grande aventure regardait ce bâtiment monter et rêvait de ce qui se passerait à l'intérieur. Et se faufiler à l'intérieur et voir tout ça, c'était l'apogée. Je te dis que nous ne pouvons pas surpasser ça. C'est comme lire une histoire d'aventure et se rendre compte que vous avez déjà lu le chapitre passionnant. Aller à la grande ouverture sera cool, mais ce ne sera pas aussi bon que faufiler ~ ou même aussi bien que toute anticipation ... Hey, tu m'écoutes?���� ����Que esta pasando Pero también es algo triste. Porque esto significa que nuestra Gran Aventura ha terminado. Nuestra Gran Aventura fue ver cómo el edificio subía y soñaba con cómo sería dentro. Y meterse a hurtadillas y ver todo eso fue el clímax. Te lo digo, no podemos superar eso. Es como leer una historia de aventuras y darse cuenta de que ya has leído el emocionante capítulo. Oye, ¿estás escuchando? No sé qué decir. No me gusta.���� ����O que aconteceu é ótimo, claro. Mas é meio triste também. Porque isso significa que nossa Grande Aventura acabou. Nossa Grande Aventura estava assistindo aquele prédio subir e sonhando com o que seria dentro. E entrando e vendo tudo aquilo era o clímax. Eu te digo, não podemos superar isso. É como ler uma história de aventura e perceber que você já leu o emocionante capítulo. Ir para a inauguração será legal, mas não será tão bom quanto esgueirar foi ~ ou mesmo tão bom quanto toda a antecipação ... Ei, você está ouvindo?���� ����Ki sa ki sèlman ki te pase se gwo, nan kou. Men, li la kalite tris, tou. Paske li vle di Great Adventure nou yo bèl anpil sou. Great Adventure nou an te ap gade ki bilding ale moute ak rèv sou sa li ta tankou anndan an. Ak fofile nan & wè tout bagay sa yo ki te Pi gwo pwen an. Mwen di ou, nou pa ka tèt sa. Se tankou lekti yon istwa avanti & reyalize ou te deja li chapit la enteresan. Ale nan ouvèti a Grand yo pral fre, men li pa pral kòm bon jan fofile te ~ oswa menm kòm bon jan tout antisipe a ... Aey, ou ap koute? ���� ����ただ起こったことはもちろん素晴らしいことです。 しかし、それはまた悲しいことです。 それは私達の大冒険がかなり終わったことを意味するので。 私たちの大冒険は、その建物が上がるのを見ていて、それが内部のようになることについて夢を見ていた。 そしてこっそりとそのすべてを見るのがクライマックスでした。 私は屋に言う、私たちはそれを突破することはできません。 冒険物語を読んだり、すでにエキサイティングな章を読んだりしていることに気づくようなものです。 グランドオープンに行くことはクールになりますが、それはこっそりしていたのと同じくらい良くないでしょう〜あるいはすべての予想と同じくらい良いことさえありません...ねえ、あなたは聞いていますか？���� ��������물론 일어난 일은 훌륭합니다. 그러나 슬프다. 왜냐하면 우리의 위대한 모험은 거의 끝났기 때문입니다. 우리의 위대한 모험은 그 건물이 올라가고 그 안에있는 것과 같은 것을 꿈꾸는 것을 지켜 보았습니다. 그리고 그 모든 것을 몰래 훔쳐보고는 절정에 이르렀습니다. 나는 나중에 말할 수 없다. 그것은 모험 이야기를 읽고 & 당신이 이미 흥미 진진한 장을 읽었다는 것을 깨닫는 것과 같습니다. 그랜드 오프닝에가는 것은 시원 할 것이지만 몰래하는 것만 큼 좋지는 않을 것이다. 심지어 모든 기대만큼 좋을 것이다. 듣고 있니?�������� --- * True, but think of it this way:One cub's mess is another cub's Great Adventure. ����C'est vrai, mais réfléchissez de cette façon: le désordre d'un ourson est la grande aventure d'un autre.���� ����Es cierto, pero piénsalo de esta manera: el desastre de un cachorro es la Gran Aventura de otro cachorro.���� ����É verdade, mas pense desta forma: A confusão de um filhote é a Grande Aventura de outro filhote.���� ����Vrè, men panse a li fason sa a: Dezòd yon jenn se gwo avanti yon jenn a.���� ����本当ですが、このように考えてみてください。1人の子供の混乱は、もう1人の子供の大冒険です。���� ��������사실,하지만 이런 식으로 생각하십시오. 한 마리의 새끼의 엉망은 다른 새끼의 위대한 모험입니다.�������� Sister Bear: * Grizzly Gramps: * Too-Tall Grizzly: * --'(Page ):'-- * For once I agree with you boneheads. Now listen, the meeting in the townhall it's open to the public. 'Dialouge (with Language subtitles):' --'(Page 7-9):'-- Brother Bear:'Okay, so what's your premonition? 'Cousin Freddy Bear:'You know how we always said that summer is for adventure? 'Brother Bear:'What kind of Great Adventure? 'Cousin Freddy Bear:'Dunno. That's where the premonition left off. 'Brother Bear:'Well, I don't know any about Great Adventure. But I'd have a premonition that you & I are gonna do something this afternoon. 'Cousin Freddy Bear:'You must be psychic, but why wait until this afternoon? We'll go downtown for lunch right now. 'Brother Bear:'Deal. Beartown Burger, or Pizza Shack? 'Cousin Freddy Bear:'Let's decide when I'd come by to pick you, see ya. 'Brother Bear:'Bye, Freddy. --'(Page 28):-- Cousin Freddy Bear:'If I were a betting bear, I'd give you 100 to 1 odds that they are. 'Brother Bear:'Well, what are we waiting for? The time for our Great Adventure is upon us. --'(Page 32):-- Cousin Freddy Bear:'''I can't stand it no more, let's book! ''['' (Brother grabbed Fred's arm scoldly unnodded) '']'' Turn me loose, Brother! 'Brother Bear:'We can't turn back. Look. There's a side door. It must lead into another part of the building. I say we check it out. --'''(Page 33):-- Brother Bear:'All right! Now we're back in business! 'Cousin Freddy Bear:'Not exactly, Madame Bearsaud's in business, We're trespassing! 'Brother Bear:'No, we're not. We forgot our trespassing poles, remember? Come on. --'(Page 34):-- Cousin Freddy Bear:'You think they saw us? 'Brother Bear:'No, We're in great shape. This is the perfect hiding place. 'Cousin Freddy Bear:'Sure, it's a great hiding place, but we can't see anything! 'Brother Bear:'Oh, yeah? Check out this little knothole... --'(Page 53 to Page 54):-- Brother Bear:'Huh? 'Cousin Freddy Bear:'I've been telling you our Great Adventure is over, we'll go to the Grand Opening see the horror movies, & eat at the restaurant. It'll all be fun, but it'll get normal real quick. You know-predictable. 'Brother Bear:'I'm not so sure about that. 'Cousin Freddy Bear:'What do you mean? 'Brother Bear:'I recognized Igor-or whatever his real name is. 'Cousin Freddy Bear:'You did? 'Brother Bear: Cousin Freddy Bear:'So what? -- '����FRENCH/FRANÇAIS:����-- *Ok, alors quelle est votre prémonition? *Vous savez comment on a toujours dit que l'été était une aventure? *Quel genre de grande aventure? *Je ne sais pas. C'est là que la prémonition s'est arrêtée. *Eh bien, je ne connais rien de Great Adventure. Mais j'aurais un pressentiment que vous et moi allons faire quelque chose cet après-midi. *Vous devez être psychique, mais pourquoi attendre jusqu'à cet après-midi? Nous irons en ville pour le déjeuner en ce moment. *Traiter. Beartown Burger ou Pizza Shack? *Décidons quand je viendrais te chercher, à bientôt. *Au revoir, Freddy. ---------- *Si j'étais un ourson de paris, je vous donnerais une cote de 100 contre 1. *Qu'est-ce qu'on attend? Le temps de notre grande aventure est à nos portes. --'����������������SPANISH/ESPAÑOL:����������������'-- *Está bien, ¿cuál es tu premonición? *¿Sabes que siempre dijimos que el verano es para la aventura? *¿Qué tipo de gran aventura? *No sé. Ahí es donde la premonición se detuvo. *Bueno, no sé nada de Gran Aventura. Pero tendría la premonición de que usted y yo haremos algo esta tarde. *Debes ser psíquico, pero ¿por qué esperar hasta esta tarde? Iremos al centro a almorzar ahora mismo. *Acuerdo. ¿Hamburguesa de Beartown, o Pizza Shack? *Decidamos cuándo vendré a recogerte, nos vemos. *Adios, Freddy. --'����PORTUGUESE/PORTUGUÊS:����'-- * --'����HAITIAN CREOLE/KREYÒL AYISYEN:����'-- *Oke, kidonk sa ki nan présantiman ou a? *Ou konnen ki jan nou toujou di ke ete a se pou avanti? *Ki kalite gwo avanti? * *Oke, mwen pa konnen nenpòt sou Great avanti. Men, mwen ta gen yon présantiman ke ou & mwen pral fè yon bagay sa a apremidi. * *Se pou nou deside lè mwen ta vin pa chwazi ou, gade ya. --'����JAPANESE/日本人:����'-- *さて、あなたの予感は何ですか？ *夏が冒険のためであると私たちがいつも言うのを知っていますか？ *どんな大冒険？ *ダンノ。 それは予感が中断したところです。 *まあ、私は大冒険については何も知りません。 しかし、私はあなたと私は今日の午後何かをするつもりだという予感を持っているでしょう。 *あなたは精神的でなければなりませんが、なぜ今日の午後まで待つのですか？ 私たちは今昼食にダウンタウンに行きます。 *対処。 ハンバーガーレストラン、それともピッツェリア？ *私があなたを選ぶためにいつ来るかを決めましょう、屋さん。 --'��������KOREAN/한국어:��������'-- *좋아, 너의 예고가 뭐니? *우리는 여름이 모험을위한 것이라고 항상 어떻게 말했는지 알아? *어떤 종류의 위대한 모험인가? *나는 모른다. 그것은 예고가 끝난 곳입니다. *글쎄, 나는 위대한 모험에 대해 모른다. 하지만 너와 내가 오늘 오후에 무언가를 할 것이라는 예언이있어. *당신은 심령술자 일 것임에 틀림 없지만, 오늘 오후까지 기다리는 이유는 무엇입니까? 시내에서 점심 먹으러 갈거야. *거래. 햄버거 레스토랑이나 피자 가게? *내가 너를 데리러 올 때를 결정하자. 나중에 보자. Category:Big Chapter Books quotes Category:Brother Bear's quotes Category:Cousin Freddy Bear's quotes Category:Sister Bear's quotes Category:Too-Tall Grizzly's quotes Category:Quotes Category:Language quotes Category:������������English subtitle������������ Category:����FRENCH/FRANÇAIS subtitle���� Category:����������������SPANISH/ESPAÑOL subtitle���������������� Category:����PORTUGUESE/PORTUGUÊS subtitle���� Category:����HAITIAN CREOLE/KREYÒL AYISYEN subtitle���� Category:����JAPANESE/日本人 subtitle���� Category:��������KOREAN/한국어 subtitle��������